User blog:John Pan/ZC-3
ZC-3 The Infantry Fighting Vehicle was designed to not only transport infantry safely, but also fight alongside the infantry, as a fire support vehicle. To provide maximum fire support for the same volume, the IPC strapped on their Avenger Senior—a 4-barrel 40mm Gatling chaingun developed and built by Singapore Kinetics. By the way, neither Chinese, Japanese, Korean, nor Hindi has a word that directly translates as “overkill.” Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander *Bench, 2 Soldiers *Bench, 2 Soldiers Sensory Eyes and ears behind bulletproof glass. The main gun gets a proper day/night optical targeting telescope, a radar rangefinder, and the commander gets a 360-degree panorama sight. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades Improved Computerized Targeting Suite To improve the ZC-3's ability to find and engage enemy targets, the vehicle's main gun can receive a computer-assisted binocular day/night optical targeting system (able to directly function as an optical coincidence rangefinder), and a thermal sight. Also has target lock-on capabilities. Improves detection and engagement of enemy targets, even in jammer-filled environments. Fire Control Radar Why just point the massive 40mm Gatling at ground targets? The ZC-3 can fit a basic X-band doppler to its roof, allowing it to engage airborne targets with much greater accuracy. Even the Ka-75 has reason to fear such a weapon. Armament Type 1002 40mm Gatling (1) Designed by Singapore Technologies Kinetics, the Type 1002, otherwise referred to as the “Shredder,” is a 4-barrel Gatling chaingun drawing on 40mm x 364mm shells. With a barrel of 70 calibers, the weapon has both incredible rate of fire (2100rpm) and good muzzle velocity. Thanks to using HE-I and AP-I shells, the Shredder can shred both infantry, vehicles, and gunships dumb enough to linger over the battlefield in one place for too long. Upgrades 40mm APFSDS Replace the AP-I shells with APFSDS-40 shells, which are capable of penetrating over 15cm of solid RHA. Increases lethality against armored vehicles and infantry in hardened cover (hello, concrete building/bunker.) Iron Guard (1) The choice medium (general-purpose) machine gun in the IPC's arsenal (the Type 501), fitted into an Iron Guard sentry system. Allows for completely automatic anti-infantry capability, and it already has the Opteron chips to make sure that no civilians are harmed. Type 502 HMG (1) The Type 502 is the most powerful machine gun fielded by the Superpowers. Firing high-powered 14.5mm x 114mm bullets, the weapon is a supersized CIS 50MG, a gas-operated, air-cooled, belt-fed heavy machine gun, which does include the CIS 50MG's dual feed system. This allows it to switch from one type of ammunition to the other with a flick of the switch. Replaces the Type 501, and reduces ammunition capacity by half. Protection The ZC-3 gets hardened steel armor plating that allows small arms fire to bounce off. Anti-material rounds are another story. Upgrades Applique Armor Bolts on sheets of RHA, enhancing armor protection to 14.5mm AP-grade. Each bolt has its corresponding nut, which is sandwiched between the vehicle's armor and the 10mm RHA plate, forming spaced armor. ERA As a counter against shape-charge munitions, the ZC-3 can obtain Explosive Reactive Armor, effective against garden-variety RPGs. Tandem warheads don't even notice the difference. Steel Palm “鐵掌” ECM Steel Palm is the first completely Asian-developed hardkill ECM system. Steel Palm packs a fire control radar, IR and laser dazzlers, and six 40mm tubes. The weapon system can intelligently detect, track, determine whether or not the projectile is a threat, and if so, blows it out of the sky with a 40mm AHEAD shell. It is equipped with a siren to warn nearby friendlies to take cover, as the 304 balls of tungsten that it unleashes each time it fires can cause significant collateral damage. Mobility The ZC-3 runs on a Mitsubishi 6D24-T2 12-liter V6 direct-injection turbodiesel, and able to push out a maximum of 470 horsepower and 1,500 kg/m of torque. The engine powers all eight wheels via a CVT transmission, giving the IFV decent off-road mobility and a road topspeed of 80kmph. It can achieve such speeds driving backwards as well. The vehicle is also equipped with two propellers, making it quick even when floating. Upgrades Adjustable Turbocharger To give the ZC-3 even more power, it can be equipped with a variable compressor blade-angle turbocharger. Fitted with a simple computer to keep track of the vehicle's speed, the turbocharger can be adjusted on-the-go to provide extra ultra-low RPM torque or to supply maximum torque at high RPM. Improves acceleration and agility. Category:Blog posts